Black World
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Eunhyuk seorang Volunteer yang tersesat di hutan, bertemu dengan pria aneh. Tanpa tahu pria tersebut pemegang 'kunci' dari masalah yang akan dihadapi dunia./"Mulai sekarang namamu Donghae."/Haehyuk/BL/Review?
1. Chapter 1

Black World

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Jangan timpukin saya karena masih punya banyak hutang ff tapi malah buat ff baru. Salahkan ide ini yang melayang-layang terus di pikiran saya. Kalau tidak buru-buru diketik nanti hilang feelnya. #alasan

Terinspirasi dari beberapa ff yang saya baca, film werewolf dan hunger game.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, lil bit dystopia,dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Disclaimer: You Know Who(?) :v

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Mengabaikan tamparan daun yang mengenai wajahnya. Mengabaikan angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. Nafasnya menderu naik turun tak karuan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap awas setiap sudut yang terjangkau walau agak sulit karena penerangan yang hanya berasal dari sinar rembulan. Dia tidak boleh tertangkap. Dia harus segera melaporkan informasi yang didapat agar rencana busuk yang akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan dunia ini tidak terlaksana. Semua semakin terasa sulit karena lawan yang dihadapinya tidaklah sebanding ditambah jumlahnya yang banyak. Walaupun dia kuat, bahkan dijuluki agen FBI yang yang sangat disegani karena kemampuannya yang mumpuni, dalam situasi terdesak seperti ini tentu membuatnya kewalahan. Suara desingan peluru menggema di hutan yang di pijaknya. Serentak dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak keras tanda jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Dia harus berlari semakin cepat dan segera menemukan tempat bersembunyi. Suara muntahan peluru terdengar kembali. Kali ini diiringi ringisannya karena peluru itu mengenai bahunya. Membuatnya sedikit goyah.

Semakin lama keseimbangan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Tremor mulai menyerang hingga lututnya membentur tanah tanda tak sanggup menopang berat badannya. Sial! Dalam peluru itu pasti sudah dilumuri racun. Derap langkah itu semakin mendekat hingga sepasang sepatu terlihat di depannya. Dia menengadah hanya untuk menemukan beberapa orang berdiri arogan di depannya dengan senjata di tangan. Seringai tersemat di salah satu wajah mereka. Pimpinannya.

"Well, kurasa ini akhirnya. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa menggagalkan rencanaku." Orang itu menjentikkan jari dan bawahannya maju memberikan suntikan ke tangannya.

"Dengan ini kau akan mati secara perlahan. Semua memorimu akan terhapus bahkan ke hal yang paling dasar." Orang itu menarik lengannya yang bergerak-gerak berusaha memberontak. Tapi kekuatan racun itu sangat efektif hingga dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Hingga suntikan itu akhirnya diterimanya, kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dan seringai kejam itulah yang terakhir kali dilihatnya sebelum menutup mata.

"Tuan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita bunuh saja dia?" Tanya salah satu bawahan yang memegang senjata laras panjang selaku bawahan. Pimpinannya menyeringai.

"Tidak perlu. Kita bawa dia ke bagian dalam hutan ini dan lemparkan dia. Dengan cairan itu dia akan kehilangan kemampuan komunikasinya. Di dalam hutan yang berbahaya ini hanya menunggu waktu hingga dia mati. Biarkan dia mati secara perlahan." Bawahannya hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Melucuti barang-barang dan senjata dari tubuh korban hingga alat komunikasinya dan segera melemparkannya ke kedalaman hutan yang ganas. Menunggu waktu hingga dia mati.

"Kita kembali ke markas."

"Baik tuan." Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan hutan, meninggalkan seonggok tubuh dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

.

.

.

"Ah sial! Kenapa GPSku rusak di saat seperti ini?!" seorang lelaki berperawakan manis dengan tubuh tinggi semampai mengusak surai cokelat madunya gusar. Memaki panjang pendek pada alat di genggaman tangannya yang membisu. Merasa percuma dia menghela nafas berat. Iris hitam dengan satu lipatan mata itu melirik sekitar dengan gelisah. Astaga, ini di hutan. Dia tersesat! Gpsnya tidak berguna. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menggunakan insting?

"Tenang Eunhyuk, tenang. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan." Dia berbicara dan mempraktekan apa yang diucapkannya. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aish, ketua pasti memarahiku kalau tahu aku tersesat seperti ini. Aku harus segera ke distrik 12." Jangankan untuk pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Sekarang saja dia tidak tahu ada di mana.

Lee Eunhyuk. Seorang Volunteer muda yang ditugaskan pergi ke distrik 12 di sudut kota yang terpencil untuk membantu di sana malah tersesat di tengah jalan. Dia memang pergi sendiri. Teman yang ditunjuk sebagai teman grupnya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena Eunhyuk belum pulang dari tugasnya yang sebelumnya. Jadi Eunhyuk menyusul mereka atas perintah atasan. Semua berjalan semestinya hingga ia memasuki hutan yang memang harus di lewatinya terlebih dahulu untuk sampai ke distrik yang dituju. Mungkin Eunhyuk mengambil jalur yang salah dan sialnya gpsnya juga melakukan aksi mogok di saat genting seperti ini.

Sebenarnya ketua volunteer tempat Eunhyuk bekerja sudah mewanti-wantinya karena tahu Eunhyuk itu tipe orang yang ceroboh. Menugaskannya pergi saat salah satu volunteer yang lain kembali dari tugas dan bisa menemaninya. Tapi Eunhyuk terlalu keras kepala. Dia bersikeras pergi secepatnya karena tidak mau membuat masyarakat yang membutuhkan tenaganya menunggu terlalu lama. Semangat yang bagus memang, ketuanya bahkan kagum dengan sikapnya yang satu itu, tapi lain soal jika Eunhyuk bukanlah orang yang dikategorikan cukup ceroboh. Eunhyuk pernah hilang dan tersesat saat bertugas di kepulauan yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Dan sekarang Eunhyuk menyesali kekeraskepalaannya. Dia tersesat dan sendirian. Bagus sekali!

Iris hitamnya kembali mengedar. Memperhatikan hutan terlihat begitu tenang yang justru membuatnya takut akan bahaya yang menanti. Bagaimanapun ini alam liar. Walaupun Eunhyuk mempunyai banyak pengalaman tapi tersesat di hutan adalah yang pertama untuknya. Daripada diam menunggu bantuan yang tidak akan pernah datang, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menyusuri hutan ini berbekal intuisi seadanya.

Dalam perjalanannya beberapa kali dia berpapasan dengan hewan yang biasa hingga langka, dan Eunhyuk bersyukur belum bertemu dengan hewan buas. Sepatu yang dirancang untuk perjalanan jauh berwarna putih itu menginjak dedaunan yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Hutan ini terasa sejuk, berbeda jauh dengan keadaan kota yang dipenuhi polusi yang membumbung tinggi. Burung-burung berwarna cantik berterbangan dengan riang. Eunhyuk menatap kagum semua itu. Tempat alami tanpa campur tangan manusia yang perusak memang sangatlah indah. Suara desisan pelan menarik perhatian Eunhyuk. Dia menunduk dan membeku seketika saat menemukan ular tak jauh dari kakinya. Reflek ia mundur yang justru membuat ular itu berwaspada dan menjadi agresif. Dengan gerakan cepat ular itu mematuk kaki Eunhyuk hingga jeritan menyakitkan Eunhyuk menggema di hutan.

"Arrgh… sakit!" tubuhnya meringkuk di tanah dengan tangan yang memegangi kakinya. Ular yang mematuknya sudah berlalu pergi. Dilanda kepanikan dan rasa sakit yang mengejutkannya, Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpikir dan tidak tahu cara mengobati lukanya. Dia membawa obat-obatan tapi tidak lengkap. Hanya obat-obatan umum dan beberapa perban. Di saat seperti ini Eunhyuk tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis saja. Kakinya sakit ditambah dia sendirian sekarang. Sifat manja dan cengengnya merebak keluar. Dia tidak suka sendirian. Airmatanya menetes membasahi wajah yang sering dipuji cantik oleh yang lainnya. Eunhyuk tahu dia laki-laki yang seharusnya tidak menangis, tapi inilah sifatnya jika sedang sendirian.

Suara gesekan daun menyapa indra pendengarannya. Eunhyuk menoleh masih dengan linangan airmata. Mencari-cari jika ada sesuatu yang aneh. Semak-semak yang berada tak jauh darinya bergerak-gerak pelan tanda ada sesuatu di sana. Eunhyuk segera memasang mode defensif. Berjaga-jaga kalau saja itu adalah binatang buas. Kalau benar, tamatlah riwayatnya kali ini. Kakinya terluka, dia tidak akan bisa lari ke manapun.

Tuhan, selamatkan aku, doanya dalam hati penuh pengharapan.

Semak itu bergerak lagi dan perlahan-lahan terlihat sesuatu di baliknya. Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening. Itu… manusia? Di sana, di balik semak itu berdiri seorang lelaki dengan penampilan urakan dan baju yang melekat seadanya yang terlihat memprihatinkan, menatapnya intens. Perawakannya terlihat seperti tarzan menurut Eunhyuk. Hanya saja jauh lebih baik dan tidak hanya mengenakan celana dalam sebagai penutup. Rambutnya memang sedikit panjang melebihi leher dan juga berantakan. Tubuhnya kekar dibalut otot yang mengagumkan. Lelaki ini lebih terlihat seperti predator yang belum dijinakkan. Eunhyuk sedikit mundur saat lelaki aneh itu mendekatinya secara perlahan hingga kini berjongkok tepat di depannya. Dalam jarak yang dekat Eunhyuk menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melihat secara rinci wajah lelaki ini. Matanya mempunyai iris hazel yang terlihat sendu, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, kulitnya agak kecokelatan. Tampan. Lelaki ini cukup tampan bagi Eunhyuk kalau saja dia bersih.

"Si-siapa kau?" tidak ada jawaban. Lelaki itu terus saja melihatnya seperti tidak pernah melihat manusia sebelumnya. Tangannya terjulur ingin menyentuhnya tapi Eunhyuk menepis tangan itu. Enak saja main pegang-pegang!

"Aku bertanya padamu, tuan. Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Eunhyuk mulai ragu lelaki ini mengerti bahasanya. Dari penampilannya dia terlihat seperti sudah sangat lama berada di hutan ini. Apa tarzan itu sungguhan? Apa lelaki di depannya kini adalah salah satunya? Eunhyuk kembali menangis. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah bertemu orang aneh? Eunhyuk ingin pulang.

Lelaki itu membulatkan matanya melihat airmata yang membasahi wajah Eunhyuk. Dia bergerak-gerak seperti bingung mau melakukan apa. Tangan kekarnya terjulur ke arah Eunhyuk. Menyentuh airmatanya. Seketika Eunhyuk membeku dan berhenti menangis. Iris mereka bertemu dan mengunci satu-sama lain. Mengagumi keindahan masing-masing. Rasa sakit di kakinya kembali menyerang, memutus kontak mata yang terjalin. Eunhyuk meringis dan kembali menangis.

"Sakitt… kakiku sakit! Ular sialan! Seenaknya kau menggigitku. Aku akan membalasmu!" sifat manja Eunhyuk keluar sepenuhnya. Bahkan tanpa malu dia merengek di depan orang lain. Hazel lelaki itu tertuju pada kaki Eunhyuk yang mengeluarkan darah. Dengan satu gerakan cepat dia meraih kaki Eunhyuk, menaikkannya di pangkuannya dan segera menyesap tepat di bagian gigitan ular tersebut. Menghisap bisanya. Iris hitamnya membola, terbelalak melihat aksi lelaki aneh ini yang sungguh mengejutkan. Ya Tuhan, dia menghisap kakinya? Menghisap bisanya? Eunhyuk meringis pelan dan sedikit mengerang saat lidah hangat itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Laki-laki aneh itu membuang ludah dan meletakkan kaki Eunhyuk secara hati-hati. Kemudian beranjak tanpa bicara apa-apa. Setelah beberapa lama ia kembali membawa beberapa dedaunan di tangannya dan segera meletakkannya di kaki Eunhyuk. Menutupi lukanya.

"Te-Terimakasih." Ucap Eunhyuk masih terpaku. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab hanya terus menatapnya intens, membuat Eunhyuk merona.

"Hei, kau mengerti bahasaku? Siapa namamu?" lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Eunhyuk menghela nafas dalam. Sepertinya dia memang tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya berasal dari mana lelaki ini?

"Namaku Eunhyuk. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyukie."

"Kau bisa bicara? Ikuti kata-kataku, Hyukie. Hyuk-kie," ejanya mengajari dengan sabar. Mulut itu terbuka, Eunhyuk menatapnya antusias.

"Hyu…kie."

"Ya. Benar. Coba sekali lagi. Hyukie…"

"Hyukie…" Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan senang. Saking senangnya dia langsung memeluk lelaki aneh itu yang terlonjak kaget atas kontak fisik yang diterima. Menyadarinya Eunhyuk langsung melepas pelukannya. Tersenyum canggung kemudian sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya. Lelaki aneh itu kembali menatapnya. Memajukan wajahnya, terang-terangan memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk penuh antusias dan raut penasaran.

"Siapa namamu? Ah iya kau tidak mengerti ucapanku. Sepertinya aku harus memberimu nama." Menaruh telunjuk di dagu, Eunhyuk memiringkan kepala memasang pose berpikir yang menggemaskan. Menimang-nimang nama apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk orang di depannya ini. Tanpa menyadari wajah lelaki itu memerah melihat pose imutnya.

"Ah! Donghae! Namamu Donghae. Itu cocok untukmu." Eunhyuk menarik tangan kanan lelaki yang diberi nama Donghae, menggenggamnya erat.

"Namamu Donghae." Telunjuknya menyentuh dada bidang Donghae. Mengetuk-ngetukannya pelan.

"Donghae. Aku Eunhyuk. Hyukie." Sekarang telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha membuat Donghae paham apa yang diucapkannya.

"Dong…Hae. Hyu..Kie…" ucapnya terbata. Dahinya mengerut. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ya. Namamu Donghae. Aku Hyukie." Kakinya bergerak pelan dan membuahkan ringisan. Sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari. Lalu bagaimana nasibku? Ratapnya pilu dalam hati. Tanpa di sangka Donghae mengangkatnya. Menggendongnya bridal style.

Blush!

Wajah Eunhyuk merona pekat. Tangannya yang tersampir di bahu Donghae dapat dengan jelas merasakan otot bisepnya yang keras dan kencang karena dia merenggangkannya. Dadanya juga sangat bidang dan kokoh, bahkan otot perutnya tercetak sempurna. Dengan malu-malu Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya yang pening ke dada Donghae. Astaga, ototnya benar-benar keras seperti telah ditempa selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang dia berada dalam kungkungan lelaki maskulin ini. Jantung Eunhyuk berdebar-debar antusias. Eunhyuk tidak tahu Donghae akan membawanya ke mana, tapi satu hal yang dia tahu. Bahwa hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi dan akan dipenuhi petualangan.

.

.

.

"Kalian masih belum menemukannya?! Ini sudah berbulan-bulan!" bentakkan keras menggema di ruangan cukup luas yang dipenuhi alat teknologi canggih. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah berdiri tegak di hadapan sekumpulan orang berseragam FBI yang menundukkan kepalanya. Memaki dengan mata terbelalak. Tak puas dengan kinerja bawahannya.

"Maafkan kami Kapten, tapi mungkin saja Letnan Lee sudah-"

"Omong kosong! Aku percaya Aiden Lee belum mati. Selama jasadnya belum ditemukan, kita masih mempunyai harapan. Hanya dia yang memegang 'kunci' dari masalah yang dunia ini hadapi. Hanya dia yang tahu informasinya. Kita harus segera menemukannya dan menghentikkan 'perang' ini. Sekarang pergi dan cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan bergeraklah hati-hati."

"Baik kapten." Setelah memberi penghormatan, serempak kelompok itu segera pergi. Kembali mencari informasi. Meninggalkan sang kapten yang menerawang jauh.

"Aiden Lee. Aku percaya kau masih hidup."

.

.

To Be continued

.

Ini mirip cerita Tarzan ya? Hahaha… gak gitu kok. Sumpah ini bukan cerita tarzan. Cuma awal-awalnya aja yang mirip. Penampilan Donghae juga gak kayak tarzan yang pake sempak doang kok. Rambut dia juga gak gimbal :v bayangin Donghae yang pas perform beautifull di SS2. Nah panjangnya segitu.

Oke, ini ff Dystopia (nyerempet dystopia) pertama saya. Ini juga gak bakalan panjang-panjang karena saya juga pusing.

Apa ini pantas dilanjutkan? Silahkan berikan review, jangan malu-malu, saya gak gigit kok. Dan tolong jangan review dengan satu kalimat. Hargailah saya.

Terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa review~ #peganggolok


	2. Chapter 2

Black World

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Maaf atas updatenya yang lama. Hope u like this chapter.

Warning: AU, OOC,BL, Typos, lil bit dystopia, dll DLDR!

Don't copy this fict without my permission!

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk is MINE! #ditabokDonghae

Happy Read~

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melihat ke belakang dari sela bahu tegap Donghae yang masih menggendongnya ala pengantin. Semakin dalam memasuki hutan ternyata semakin banyak pula pemandangan menakjubkan yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Banyak tumbuhan langka tersedia. Beberapa hewan yang harus dilestarikan juga sempat tertangkap iris hitamnya. Kira-kira sudah hampir 20 menit Donghae membawanya entah ke mana. Eunhyuk juga tidak bertanya karena percuma, Donghae pasti tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"Hae, berhenti." Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae meminta perhatian saat satu objek menyita perhatiannya. Donghae berhenti melangkah, merunduk menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tolong ambil daun yang di situ," tangan Eunhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk tumbuhan menjalar di dekat mereka. Berusaha membuat Donghae mengerti. Lelaki itu mengernyit sebentar lalu mendekati tumbuhan yang dimaksud dan mengambilnya. Memberikannya ke tangan Eunhyuk yang terbuka. Tumbuhan itu bisa digunakan sebagai anti biotik. Eunhyuk pernah mempelajarinya dulu. Lelaki manis itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Donghae saat mereka kembali berjalan dengan hening, sesekali di temani kicauan burung-burung. Entahlah, rasanya nyaman sekali bersandar di tubuh Donghae walaupun pada dasarnya mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti ada benang merah yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengikat mereka.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepala, menodongkan tatapan terpukau. Donghae membawanya ke sebuah gua yang di atasnya terdapat lumut yang bisa bercahaya saat gelap. Baru pertama kalinya Eunhyuk melihat langsung. Apa selama ini Donghae tinggal di sini? Seberapa lama Donghae berada di hutan? Gua ini juga tidak terlalu dalam, jadi Eunhyuk tidak takut.

Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk di atas batu dengan hati-hati dan duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap Eunhyuk penuh minat.

"Jangan menatapku terus seperti itu," rajuknya manis, menutup mata Donghae dengan jemari lentiknya. Donghae menangkap tangannya dan melepasnya. Memberikan tatapan bingung. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah selain Donghae. Irisnya tertumbuk pada tangan kanannya yang memegang daun. Dia baru ingat. Diremasnya daun itu hingga lumat lalu membalurkannya di luka bekas gigitan ular. Dengan ini lukanya akan cepat menutup.

Krukk…

Rona merah pekat langsung menjalari paras manis Eunhyuk saat perutnya mengeluarkan suara aneh. Dia memeluk perutnya dan tertunduk malu. Uhh… perut nakal, kenapa berbunyi di waktu seperti ini? Keluhnya dalam hati. Donghae menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dari wajah lalu turun ke perut Eunhyuk, berusaha mengerti apa yang terjadi. Eunhyuk tersenyum malu.

"Aku… aku lapar Hae." Seperti mengerti, Donghae langsung bangun dan keluar dari gua tanpa sepatah kata. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kebingungan. Tak berselang lama Donghae kembali membawa beberapa buah di tangan. Dia mengenali buah apel yang dibawa Donghae tapi tidak tahu buah apa lagi yang dibawa sisanya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Eunhyuk saat Donghae menjulurkan buahnya untuknya. Eunhyuk mengambil buah apel merah yang terlihat ranum dan segera memakannya. Mendesah lega karena dahaganya terpuaskan. Melihat Eunhyuk makan dengan lahap Donghae juga mengikuti. Mulutnya terbuka ingin menggigit buah yang tersisa.

"Jangan!" secepat kilat Eunhyuk menyambar buah di tangan Donghae dan menjauhkannya. Mengomeli Donghae setelahnya.

"Jangan memakan buah sembarangan Donghae! Kau kan tidak tahu ini beracun atau tidak!" Eunhyuk mengayun-ayunkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menunjuk buah yang dimaksud. Mengambil apel yang sudah setengah di makan olehnya dan mendekatkannya ke Donghae.

"Kalau seperti ini kau baru boleh memakannya." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan buah di hadapannya secara bergantian. Perlahan-lahan Donghae memajukan wajahnya dan menggigit apel di tangan Eunhyuk begitu saja. Hampir saja Eunhyuk menjatuhkan buahnya karena terkejut atas tindakan Donghae yang tak terduga. Rona merah itu kembali merayap naik ke pipi Eunhyuk. Uhh… sikap Donghae sungguh membuatnya tak berkutik.

.

.

.

"Hae kau harus mandi. Aku juga akan merapihkan penampilanmu." Donghae memiringkan kepala, Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Hari sudah mulai sore, burung-burung mengepakkan sayapnya, kembali menuju tempat bernaung mereka. Eunhyuk juga ingin segera beristirahat sebelum menyusun rencana untuk segera keluar hutan ini dan pergi ke distrik 12. Semakin lama dia di sini, mungkin teman-temannya akan semakin panic karena tak juga mendapati Eunhyuk di sana.

Tapi sebelum beristirahat tentu dia harus membersihkan diri. Baru bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Masalah utamanya adalah Donghae. Laki-laki itu harus super ekstra dibersihkan. Bagaimana Donghae bisa tahan dengan penampilan lusuh dan kotor seperti itu selama berhari-hari? Atau lebih lama lagi?

"Donghae kau harus mandi, oke?" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menerima tatapan lugu menyiratkan ketidaktahuan apa yang dimaksud.

"Air. Kau tahu arti mandi?" Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya menirukan gerakan mandi tapi Donghae tetap tidak mengerti.

"Air. Sungai." Kali ini Eunhyuk membuat gerakan seperti air yang mengalir. Mata Donghae sedikit melebar, sepertinya dia mulai paham. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang saat Donghae kembali mengangkatnya dan membawanya pergi setelah Eunhyuk membawa pakaian untuk digunakan Donghae nanti.

.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Donghae membawanya ke sungai terdekat. Airnya sangat bersih, bahkan Eunhyuk bisa melihat beberapa ikan yang meliuk-liuk. Donghae menurunkannya di tepi sungai dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Hae buka bajumu." Eunhyuk menarik-narik baju yang demi apapun sangat tak layak disebut sebagai pakaian. Bahkan aromanya cukup menusuk. Donghae segera membuka pakaiannya dan hampir bertelanjang di depan Eunhyuk kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak menjerit seperti seorang gadis.

"Jangan buka celanamu di sini! Di dalam sungai saja." Walaupun mereka sesama lelaki tetap saja Eunhyuk malu kalau melihat lelaki lain bertelanjang ria di depannya. Belum lagi tubuh Donghae yang harus ia akui sangat kekar dan menggiurkan. Eunhyuk sudah merasakan dada bidang itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana yang lain? Eunhyuk tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran tak senonoh yang mampir di otaknya. Pupil hitamnya melihat Donghae yang sudah berenang di sungai.

"Hae sini. Gunakan ini." Eunhyuk menjulurkan pelepah pohon honje yang tadi sempat diambilnya pada Donghae. Pelepah itu bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti sabun. Eunhyuk tidak membawa sabun mandi di ransel besarnya. Lelaki manis itu menarik tangan Donghae, menaruh pelepah itu di telapak tangannya lalu menggosok-gosokkannya hingga keluar busa. Menggunakan busa tersebut ke tubuh dan wajah Donghae. Busanya juga menghasilkan wangi yang tidak menyengat. Setelah paham, Donghae menggosok-gosokkannya sendiri ke seluruh tubuh. Tampak senang dengan busa yang mengelilinginya. Seperti anak kecil. Eunhyuk terkekeh. Dia juga menggunakan pelepah itu di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Hari ini mungkin Eunhyuk tidak bisa mandi seperti biasa karena kakinya juga terluka. Dia hanya akan membasuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan juga wajahnya agar terlihat segar.

"Donghae jangan lama-lama berendamnya, ini sudah sore. Air pasti dingin." Eunhyuk tertawa saat Donghae sepertinya begitu menyukai air. Beberapa kali lelaki itu berusaha menangkap ikan yang lewat.

"Hae~" panggil Eunhyuk sekali lagi disela-sela tawanya. Donghae terlihat seperti anak-anak sekarang.

Tawa Eunhyuk berhenti seketika saat menangkap semua pergerakan Donghae yang membuatnya mematung. Di mana Donghae kembali menyelam ke sungai untuk membersihkan busa-busanya dan kemudian segera kembali ke permukaan dengan gerakan yang membuat berdebar. Tangannya yang mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Air berjatuhan menuruni tubuh Donghae. Melewati otot-ototnya. Belum lagi sinar matahari sore yang menyinari. Donghae… tampak memukau. Eunhyuk memalingkan wajah saat Donghae menghampirinya dengan senyum memikat.

"I-ini bajunya. Kau pakai ini." Bukannya segera memakai pakaian Donghae malah duduk berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk. Memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hyukie…." Panggilnya pelan. Wajah Eunhyuk semakin merona mendengar bisikan halus tepat di samping telinganya. Cara Donghae memanggilnya sangat mendebarkan.

"Pa-pakai bajumu Hae." Eunhyuk mengambil pakainnya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Donghae. Lelaki itu mengangkat pakaiannya tinggi. Memberikan tatapan bingung. Jangan bilang Donghae juga tidak tahu caranya berpakaian? Batin Eunhyuk terkejut. Masa dia harus memakaikan Donghae baju dengan tangannya? Udara semakin dingin, akhirnya Eunhyuk mau tak mau membantu Donghae berpakaian. Walau sering memalingkan wajahnya saat memakaikannya celana. Milik Donghae besar juga, batin Eunhyuk merona. Menggelengkan kepala mencegah pikiran-pikiran menjurus agar tak masuk.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit akhirnya Donghae terlihat lebih rapih. Wajahnya semakin tampan dilihat saat bersih seperti ini. Eunhyuk menyentuh rambut hitam Donghae yang cukup panjang hingga sampai ke bahu.

"Besok aku akan memotong rambutmu, Hae. Kau pasti akan terlihat lebih menawan." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Donghae yang melihat senyum manis Eunhyuk hanya terdiam menatapnya lekat-lekat. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terangkat menyentuh rambut cokelat madu Eunhyuk dan mengelusnya lembut. Eunhyuk terpaku di tempatnya. Iris hitamnya bertemu dengan hazel Donghae. Wajahnya sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Suara kicauan sekumpulan burung yang melintasi langit senja menyadarkan Eunhyuk. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tertawa gugup.

"Hae, sepertinya kita harus kembali." Donghae tidak bersuara lagi. Hanya mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan membawanya kembali ke gua tempatnya bernaung selama ini.

.

.

.

"Sudah berbulan-bulan dan mayat Letnan Aiden Lee belum ditemukan? Ironis sekali. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah dijadikan santapan para hewan buas di hutan itu hahaha…" sekumpulan lelaki berjas saling bersulang dan meneguk anggur mahal dengan tawa licik yang membahana.

"Percuma saja, walau agen FBI terbaik atau detektif dikerahkan sekalipun tak akan bisa menemukan Aiden Lee karena dia sudah mati. Rencanaku akan berjalan lancar. Hingga menunggu waktu yang tepat dan BOMM! Hahaha…"

"Benar sekali. Rencana kita akan berhasil dan dunia ini akan sempurna." Kalimat ambigu tersebut keluar dengan mulus dari kerongkongan salah satu pria berambut hitam di sana. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai licik. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga bencana akan di mulai sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya beralaskan kain yang kebetulan dia bawa. Tidur di samping Donghae yang tak bosan-bosannya menatapnya terus. Angin malam berhembus cukup kuat hingga terasa di dalam gua. Eunhyuk mengusap-usap bahunya, berusaha menghangatkan diri. Berbalik kanan-kiri mencari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman walau sama saja. Obsidiannya terbuka menatap langit-langit lalu menoleh ke arah Donghae yang betah duduk di sampingnya. Eunhyuk memutuskan ikut terduduk.

"Kenapa belum tidur Hae? Apa karena ada aku?" Eunhyuk kembali bergidik saat angin berhembus kuat hingga membuat hawa semakin dingin. Hazel Donghae terpaku pada tangan Eunhyuk yang mengelus-elus bahunya.

"Hyukie…"

"Ya?" Donghae tidak bicara lagi, hanya menunjuk tangan Eunhyuk yang gemetar. Mungkin dia mau bertanya tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Eunhyuk harus memberi pelajaran ekstra untuk Donghae nanti.

"Aku kedinginan." Walau sudah memakai jaket tetap saja terasa dingin. Dia juga tidak membawa selimut.

"Hyukie," panggil Donghae sekali lagi. Kali ini Eunhyuk terdiam saat Donghae menarik tubuhnya secara perlahan untuk masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Donghae memeluknya erat enggan melepaskan. Sesekali tangan kekarnya juga mengelus punggung Eunhyuk. Seperti tidak mau Eunhyuknya kedinginan.

Blush!

Eunhyuk merona. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae, balas memeluknya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu darimana Donghae bisa melakukan ini padanya. Bukankah dia terlihat tak tahu apa-apa?

Tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, Eunhyuk menyamankan diri di pelukan Donghae. Menuntun Donghae untuk merebah dengan tetap memeluknya.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae merunduk menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau ikut denganku ke kota? Setelah kakiku sembuh." Donghae tidak mengerti, Eunhyuk tahu itu. Meskipun begitu Eunhyuk tetap saja bertanya.

"Kita bisa melihat bintang Orion sebagai petunjuk arah dan mengikutinya. Di kota nanti mungkin ada pengobatan yang cocok untukmu. Entah kenapa aku yakin kau pasti mengalami sesuatu hingga terdampar di sini." Donghae terus mengelus punggung Eunhyuk sementara telinganya terus mendengarkan vocal dan konsonan yang keluar dari bibir indah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menutup matanya tampak sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Donghae hingga perlahan-lahan terbuai dalam mimpi. Melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah tertidur, Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, memeluk Eunhyuk erat dan mengikuti Eunhyuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Bukan yang itu Hae!" Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Donghae keras saat lelaki itu tak mendengarkan instruksinya. Kali ini Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk di belakang. Permintaan Eunhyuk sendiri. Donghae ingin memetik buah untuk santapan mereka tapi terinterupsi oleh omelan Eunhyuk. Pagi sudah menjelang, mereka harus mencari buah untuk santapan mereka. Syukurlah sejauh menelusuri hutan ini mereka belum menemukan hewan buas. Hanya beberapa rusa dan tupai yang berkeliaran.

"Aku tidak tahu buah apa itu. Jangan sembarangan mengambilnya. Yang itu saja." Eunhyuk menunjuk arah barat di mana pohon apel berjejer. Mungkin ini keberuntungan Eunhyuk karena pohon di hutan ini sedang berbuah lebat. Setelah ini Eunhyuk akan menyuruh Donghae menangkap ikan karena mereka tidak bisa bertahan dengan memakan buah saja.

Donghae menurut. Melangkah ke tempat di mana Eunhyuk mengarahkannya. Memetik buah yang besar dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk yang langsung memasukannya ke kantung yang dia bawa.

.

"Kita istirahat dulu Hae. Aku juga ingin memotong rambutmu." Merasa persediaan makanan mereka cukup, mereka kembali ke gua. Menaruhnya di sudut gua yang sudah diberi alas berupa daun. Eunhyuk menarik ranselnya, mengaduk-aduk isinya hingga menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Ah ketemu!

Eunhyuk mengacungkan gunting bergagang hitam di depan Donghae yang membulatkan matanya. Kemudian mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk membawanya keluar karena Eunhyuk tidak bisa menggunting di tempat yang remang-remang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memotong rambutmu. Nah ayo duduk sini." Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk tempat di depannya, memegang tangan Donghae dan menariknya hingga duduk.

"Tutup matamu." Eunhyuk mengelus mata Donghae hingga menutup. Mengambil nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya. Eunhyuk mulai memotong rambut Donghae. Jangan remehkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk cukup ahli. Dia tampak serius bahkan mengabaikan burung berbulu biru yang hinggap di atas pundaknya. Memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. 15 menit berlalu, Eunhyuk tersenyum senang akan hasil kerjanya. Tangannya membersihkan helai rambut dari pundak Donghae.

"Nah Hae, buka matamu." Menurut, Donghae membuka matanya. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum diiringi semburat merah. Penampilan Donghae jauh lebih mempesona dengan rambut pendek. Donghae benar-benar sangat tampan. Auranya juga kuat seperti agen-agen FBI yang dilihatnya dulu saat menjalankan tugasnya.

"Kau tampan Hae. Sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa terdampar di sini?" percuma. Donghae tidak akan pernah menjawabnya. Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas. Menyandarkan punggung ke dahan pohon.

"Walau kau tak mengerti aku ingin kau mendengarkanku." Eunhyuk ingin mengeluarkan keluh-kesahnya karena di sini hanya Donghae yang bisa menjadi partnernya dalam berkomunikasi. Yah walau cara berkomunikasinya berbeda.

"Aku harus ke distrik 12. Tempat itu ada di seberang hutan ini. Tapi aku malah tersesat. Ketua pasti akan memarahiku setelah ini." Eunhyuk bergidik membayangkan semburan lahar panas berwujud omelan yang akan menimpanya kalau bertemu atasannya nanti. Eunhyuk tahu dia cukup ceroboh tapi itu kan bukan salahnya, keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Saat ini penduduk di distrik 12 sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Kau tau? Di luar sana, di tempat masyarakat bermukim terjadi masalah. Banyak wabah yang tak diketahui menyebar. Bahkan wabah itu bisa menyebabkan kematian. Entah apa penyebabnya. Tidak ada yang tahu." Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar. Mengambil nafas dan menatap hazel Donghae yang balik menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Aku mendengar salah satu sunbae yang kebetulan juga merupakan kakakku yang menjadi orang kepercayaan atasanku mengatakan para agen FBI sedang mencari seorang Letnan yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui semua rahasia di balik bencana ini. Letnan itu bagai di telan bumi. Sudah berbulan-bulan mereka mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu." Donghae terus mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk dengan tenang hingga satu kalimat berhasil membuat hazelnya membulat tanpa sebab.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perawakan Letnan itu. Yang ku tahu namanya adalah… Aiden Lee."

.

.

To Be Continued

Maaf jika ini aneh. Terima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Terimakasih.

Review?


End file.
